


Not the skirt

by Natini



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Short, Skirt, Skit, Yaoi, crossdress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natini/pseuds/Natini
Summary: What happens when a teenage boy sees something he likes?/random skit





	Not the skirt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dyslexic. Bare with me.   
> Feel free to correct mistakes

“Okay so, why’s the skirt so important??” The blond flustered. Doing performing arts at least once during the semester, their classes was a dance segment, and fate would have it, that they’re down one of the girls.

“You can borrow one of my skirts, its fine... _pleaseee_ , Prompto. You’re the only one who could pull off a skirt _and_ knows the moves, we don’t have time to find anyone else.” Her eyes widened with her plea. Prom was weak to an urge to help people. He would benefit too as it was part of the entire classes grade.

“F-fine!” He whined slouching his shoulders having given in. “You owe me one, though!” She handed him the skirt

“Thank you so much!” She smiled “Go and try it on, make sure it fits.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He pouted his lips, trying to think over the task he’d just committed himself to. Why was the skirt important? Ah the visual aesthetics of certain dance moves of course. It wasn’t who was wearing the skirt, it was just the art of the choreography.

 

It was the most hilarious thing the Prince had ever heard.

“You’re gunna wear a skirt for the stage dance…” Noctis tried to stifle laugher.

“Seriously, dude, shut it.” Prompto threw him a glare. He was still laughing at the blond, and then bit his lip. “What’s that look for??” Prom asked suspiciously.

“I like the idea of seeing you with your legs out… I dunno what it is.” He grinned to himself. Prom huffed, cheeks heating up a bit.

“Well I have to try it on- “ Noct’s face instantly lit up

“ -try it on??” he went over to him. Fighting a little tingling urge to lick his lips. Prompto’s blush burned into his cheeks.

“Yesss….” He chewed the inside of his lip “Come onnnn…” he groaned and Noctis eagerly followed him like a puppy to the gym changing rooms which were empty as it was break time. Prom popped behind one of the curtains, he didn’t mind Noct seeing him change, it was more… other people coming in and seeing him changing into a skirt that bothered him. Noctis waited outside the curtain.

“You done?”  
“Y-yeah... I think... so… they tuck their shirts in, right?”  
“Yeah.” Noct tapped his foot impatiently. “Can I see yet?”  
“Okay… tell me if I’m wearing it right…” Noct quickly slid into the room. He could feel his heart beating in his throat, his blood pressure rose a little.

“I uh…”  
“Well?”  
“Wow.” He smirked looking up and down him. It somehow complimented his slender figure. Prom bit his bottom lip. “You’re wearing it very right.” The prince nodded, the grin still plastered across his face, not even subtly.

“Stop grinning.” The blond flustered covering his face.

“I can’t.” he shook his head looking up and down him.

“Perv.” Prom held the skirt down at the front, feeling all exposed even though you couldn’t see up it. Prompto peered out the curtain to make sure the room was empty. “How am I gunna dance in this…” he did a little twirl move that was in the dance and it flew up. Noct’s grin became a bit of a hungry stare. Prompto looked up at him as Noct hadn’t made a comment about the dance move and was met with Noct’s flushed face. “Hm?”

“…Uh oh.” Noct’s eyes met with Prompto’s. The prince scratched his cheek nervously and looked up to his left “I’m hard.”. Prom’s temperature rose suddenly. His boyfriends hard _because he’s wearing a skirt_.

“Why here? _Why now?”_ The question was mostly rhetorical. Noct checked his appearance in the mirror. He quickly tried to adjust himself.

“I’m not gunna be able to hide it for long…” He said worried. Prom chewed his lip.

“Can’t it wait till we get back to yours?” Noct shook his head, every movement in his trousers was not helping, he wouldn’t be able to walk it off. Prompto peered out the curtains again. “We’re alone…” he mumbled. Noct took a deep breath, he pinched the back of the skirt and lifted it up looking under the back of it to see Prompto’s bum. The blond shoved his skirt back down, his blush darkening. “Noooooct…” he whined.

“I’m horny, I can’t help it.” He shrugged. “Please… _can we?”_ He whispered. Prom could not deny that the idea excited him a little, his only worry was that they were in changing rooms. That and it’s not his skirt.

“Mm… you can sort it, I’m too nervous to get horny now…” Noct nodded “Just don’t get too carried away, okay?” Prom turned to have his back to Noct and lifted the back of the skirt a little. Noct reached down and slid his hand in-between Prom’s thighs, slowly gliding his hand up towards his crotch then to his bum. Prompto did shiver a little, and felt a twitch down below. The nerves were still high.

“I won’t…” he said softly “I’ll just get off, and we can go.” He put both hands on the blonde’s hips, lifting the skirt up with h is thumbs. Prom closed his eyes gulping.

“Don’t make a mess on the skirt… it’s not mine.” He whispered.

“We have no tissues… I’ll just have to stay clothed…” Noct did lower his trousers to below his bum, so the trousers didn’t become too tight. He pressed his crotch against Prom’s bum as the blond bent forward a little. He bit his lip feeling that Noct had already got quite hard. He gently started to rub himself against him. Noctis looked up at the mirror. “That’s… hot…” he said, Prom looked up and saw the image of them stood, with Prom bent forward, his skirt riding up behind him, with Noct, hands on Prom’s waist, gently dry humping his boyfriend from behind.

Okay it was hot, _very_ hot. Prom gulped a little as his underwear slowly got tighter. Noct’s grinds got a little harder. “Nh…” He let out little whimpers. Every now and then, leaning forward to bite into Prompto’s shoulder, through his shirt. Noct watched them in the mirror, as the skirt made it look like they were doing more than just grinding.

“N-noct.”  
“M-mnhmm?” He muffled into his shoulder. Prom’s cheeks managed to find a darker shade of crimson to turn.

“D-does this really... excite you that much?”  Noct’s response was just an eager nod as he ground himself a little harder. Noct’s hands scurried under Proms skirt at the front, groping him gently. He knew Prom too well, he was too sensitive, there was no way that Noctis getting off against him would not turn him on. Prom leaned against the wall in front of him, keeping his knees together, so that he could keep his balance.

“S-sorry... I have to…” Prom felt something slip between his thighs. Noct had pulled down his underwear, and as the two were unprepared for this sudden impromptu session in the changing room, Noct’s had resorted to sliding his erection between Prom’s legs, to get himself off, he played fair however, as he’s slipped his fingers into Prom’s underwear and was gently stroking him as he thrust himself into the small gap between his boyfriend’s thighs.

“J-just don’t come on the skirt…” Prom panted, reaching down trying to hold the skirt out of the way as Noct jacked him off.

“I-I’ll buy her a new one…” Noct said before moaning softly into the back of the blonde’s neck, sending shivers down his back. Prompto struggled to protest this decision as he had sped up the rhythm of his hand trying to wrench out his orgasm. Noct pulled Prompto’s body tight to his own, muffling his long moan into his lover’s neck as he reached his climax, making a mess of Prompto’s thighs. Prom wasn’t far behind, reaching behind him to grip Noct’s shirt as he came, not being quite as quiet with his moan, as he was only able to throw his head back onto Noct’s shoulder letting his hips shake and thrust into Noct’s hand. “Duh-damnit!” The prince gasped.

“It got on the skirrttt!” Prompto panted and whined,   
“Oops…” Noct chuckled, holding Prompto to his feet. “I’m buying you a skirt later…” He grinned kissing at his neck. Prompto gulped

“Uh oh.” He hummed. Deep down though… he was excited.


End file.
